1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument providing a sounding system similar to that of a non-electronic stringed instrument.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, the electronic musical instrument provides a performance unit and a sound source unit. Herein, performance information is created when performing the performance unit, and then it is inputted into the sound source unit. On the basis of the performance information, the sound source unit controls the pitch or tone color of the musical tone to be generated.
In most case, the conventional electronic musical instrument provides a keyboard as the above-mentioned performance unit. Therefore, the performance information, to be generated by operating the keyboard, must be suitable to express the performance state of the keyboard instrument. For this reason, the sound source unit is also designed to form the musical tone waveform signal based on such performance information.
Thus, the conventional performance unit cannot adequately express the performance state of the other instruments such as the stringed instrument. In addition, the conventional sound source unit cannot adequately form the musical tone waveform signal for the stringed instrument and the like.